Puppy Trouble
by MidnightSummerStorm
Summary: Something has happened to Kagome, what will Inuyasha do and how will Sesshomaru react? What will happen when the find out something startling?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_This story was inspired by a day dream I once had and a fanfic I once read. So here it is!_

* * *

**Puppy Trouble**

**Chapter One: Trouble**

* * *

Inuyasha growled in annoyance as Kagome's scent went cold and was overlapping another's. If only Kagome would actually listen for once then they would not be in this situation, but no the wench never listened to him.

He sighed as he followed the scent towards the destination; if only this had not happened then Kagome would be okay.

~ Flashback ~

Inuyasha was worn to the bone as he fought to save the life of his best friend, Kagome was unconscious and her heart was beating feebly in her chest.

"Windscar!" He yelled in desperation, his strength was depleting quickly because he was losing too much blood. Naraku's puppet was quickly dispatched as the Windscar tore through it.

Inuyasha quickly made it over to Kagome, a whole went through her stomach and she was losing too much blood. Inuyasha realized that the wound was fatal and there was nothing he could do.

The Shikon No Tama was whole and around her neck, they had defeated Naraku in battle and had finally completed the jewel, but in a last ditch effort Naraku had created a puppet as he lay dying to kill his weakened foes.

Naraku had almost succeeded, but had not realized that Inuyasha would make sure that Kagome would survive and that was what Inuyasha planned to do.

He quickly broke the chain around Kagome's neck and brought the jewel to his lips as he uttered his wish. "I wish for Kagome to survive and to be stronger, so that I can always protect her." He said as he clasped onto the ground next to his best friend.

When he awoke the next morning Kagome was no were in sight, and he had panicked. He quickly followed the direction that his beast told him that Kagome was in.

-End of Flashback-

Inuyasha had traveled for three days straight and had not stopped for anything. He felt week from not eating, but would not stop until he found his friend.

It was then that a howling pierced his brain, his beast howled back in anger as it recognized it as one of his pack. Inuyasha was briefly confused until his beast took over his body.

* * *

**A/N: **_Cliff hanger, lol. I know I'm mean but you will really like the next chapter! Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_This story was inspired by a day dream I once had and a fanfic I once read. So here it is!_

* * *

**Puppy Trouble**

**Chapter One: Strange Pup**

* * *

A sigh escaped the young youkai, as he walked through the forest. _His cousin had been more stoic then usaul and he could not understand why. Then again there was many things that Inumaru did not understand about his cousin, like why_- a whimper came from a bush near him.

Inumaru carefully sniffed the air to find out what the whimper had come from, as he got closer to the bush he smelled rain, jasmine, and lightining. It was the most unique smell that Inumaru had the pleasure of coming across.

Inumaru moved the branches of the bush away to see black fur, he carefully grabbed the scruff of the young pup and picked him up for investigation. The lightest blue eyes gleamed from the face of the pup, it was if the eyes were made of ice and the color blue mearly glanced through it. Inumaru was shocked to see a mark of power on the pup, on the pup's forehead was two lighting bolts over lapping, was the same color as it's eyes.

This pup was a Inuyoukai, that he was sure of and it was one born of power. Taking a sniff of the pup again he realised that this pup was female and did not have a smell of any other being on it, meaning that its parents were either dead or had abbandoned the pup.

The pup let loose a growl in anger as it realized that Inumaru wasn't going to let it go. Inumaru sighed and brought the pup into a imbrace against his chest and let loose a soothing growl. This type of growl was only meant for pack and mates, and it quickly soothed the pup.

Inumaru's beast at once made a pack conection to the pup. When he got back to the palace his cousin was probably going to kick his ass, but for now he would be okay.

* * *

The other's of his clan had quickly greeted him when he came home, and Inumaru quickly got annoyed when one of the females tried to take the pup away from him. His eyes had flashed red for a moment showing the female that the pup was his.

Inumaru quickly navigated his way to his cousin's study and knocked on the door. "Come in." A deep baratone said almost immedaitely. His cousin did not look up from his writting as he came in and sat in front of his cousin's desk. The female pup did not stir from his arm's as he got comfortable in the plush chair.

His cousin's eyes snapped up to his once he was done writting on the parchmeant, they then stared at the bundle in his arms. "Cousin as you can see, I have a situtation that needs to be sorted." Inumaru remarked softly so not to wake the pup within his arms.

"Inumaru why do you have pup?" His cousin remarked coldly with narrowed eyes. Inumaru quickly told his cousin what had happened while he was on pratrol duty. His cousin looked thoughtfully at the pup he had in his arm's.

"The pup seems to be of royaltly, but this one has never seen the mark of which she bares. When she wakes you must ask her where she came from. In the mean while you need to find the pup food." His cousin said. Inumar nodded and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Inumaru watched over the pup as it dreamed and felt amusement at the site, as the pup would twitch or growl in her sleep. When he was a child he had only his cousin and uncle because his parents had both died, so this was something new to him.

He watched as the pup stirred from her slumber and began to stretch, as it did so her tounge stuck out and she yawned. The pup looked around and stopped when her gaze fell on him, a tiny growl shook her body as she tried to stare him down.

_"Hush, female. I do not mean you any harm." _He replied in Inu language in amusement as the pup's eyes went wide in wonder.

_"Who are you and where am I?" _The pup said in return.

_"I am Inumaru, The Beta of Lord Sesshomaru. And you are?" _The pup's eyes went wide and he watch in suprise as the tiny pup took of running in a flash, he was after her in mere moments confused on why she was running away.

The pup was fast for it's age and ran down the halls with fear as it tried to flee. He almost growl in fusteration as he felt his cousin making his way towards the pup, and knew they would crash into eachother here in a few seconds. And as predicted he heard a crash and a growl, when he turned the corner he saw that his cousin had the pup by the scruff of her neck and was almsot touching noses as he stared her downed.

Inumaru froze as he watched them try to stare down the other, and was shocked when the pup bit down on his cousin's nose. His cousin dropped the pup in surprise and she rolled as she crashed into the stone floor. The pup then hid under a chair in the big room, the pup's head was stuck out from the chair and began to howl.

His cousin quickly dragged the pup out from under the chair and began to growl at her to make the howling stop, but the determined female kept howling. He froze as he heard a howl of rage reply from miles away, his cousin froze as well because the howl was one of demonic rage and was distinctly male.

Males did not take care of pups, the females of the pack always did that. When males took care of a pup it wither meant that the mother was desceased or that there was no other females in the clan to take the duty. His cousin growled in annoyance as he sped out of the door to the gates of the castle, Inumaru was on his tale. An angry male not incharge of his demon was a very dangerous one.

He felt waves of anger and power wash over him as the male got closer, the aura was distinctly familiar but not one that he could place. As the male got closer the female's aura went to meet the male's, it was a calming sensation as it brushed over him and touched the male's aura.

It was then that the male bursted from the woods, and shock shot down his spine. The male was no other than...

* * *

**A/N: **_Cliff hanger, lol. I know I'm mean but you will really like the next chapter! Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_This story was inspired by a day dream I once had and a fanfic I once read. So here it is!_

* * *

**Puppy Trouble**

**Chapter Three: What?!**

* * *

_The male was no other than..._

Sesshomaru stood stuck still in surprise as he saw the youkai that emerged from the forest. Even now it was hard to not let the surprise slip and replace his stoic mask of indifference, because the youkai who was in the clearing was no other than his half-brother Inuyasha.

His brother was normal looking as usual, but he know had a tail and feral stripes on each cheek, showing that he had lost himself to the inner beast. The red eyes that stared him down quickly went to the female pup that was held by the scruff by his only hand.

A feral growl came from his brother as he saw this, the pup whined softly to Inuyasha's beast in a soothing manner. He watched closely as the once hanyou came towards him in a very stalk like walk, as if he, the mighty Sesshomaru, was prey. He growled back at Inuyasha, one that asserted his clear dominance over the boy.

Sesshomaru watched as the feral Inuyasha stopped a few feet in front of him; a confused look came over the youkai's face as he did so. Sesshomaru gently put the pup on the ground and watched as the pup ran towards the feral Inuyasha. Inumaru made no sound as he walked quickly over to his side, and they both watched the pup and Inuyasha with interest.

Sesshomaru just couldn't understand where this pup had come from. His brother had no lover and the pup seemed to be at least a year or two. Sesshomaru watched in interest as the beast digressed once the pup nuzzled the youkai's leg. The jagged stripes became more regal looking ones almost instantly and the red eyes faded to a startling purple and gold.

Inuyasha looked down at the pup at his feet and took a sniff of the air, the female smelled of jasmine, lighting, and rain. His eyes widened as he took that in, it was startling because the only one who had ever had that smell was Kagome. 'Does that mean that she is...?"

"Kagome?" He whispered softly to the pup in question.

"Inu?" Kagome said in Inu youkai language as she tilted her head to the side.

"You're a puppy." Inuyasha said, stating the obvious.

"You're a youkai... a full youkai. What happened? The last thing I remember was being wounded by Naraku when I took that blow." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha froze on what he took in and noticed that he indeed felt different; everything was so much brighter and more beautiful. All his scenes where enhanced a great degree and that would explain why he had passed out after the wish, by why had Kagome been here?

"You were wounded Kagome, and if I didn't do anything you were going to die. So I did the only thing I could do... I made on the Shikon No Tama. I asked for you to live and become stronger, so that I could always protect you." Inuyasha said in a gruff voice.

"Your wish? You risked that so that I could live?" Kagome said.

"Of course I would wench, you're my best friend and someone once told me that no matter what happens or what it meant for them, they would always give up everything to save them." Inuyasha said with twinkling eyes.

"Love you to Dog-Boy." Inuyasha smiled before a notice caught his attention, and he spotted his brother.

"Bastard, what you want?" He growled out with a hiss, only to be stopped by a bite to the ankle.

"Sesshomaru has done nothing, Inuyasha! You will respect that and besides that guy next to him found me." Kagome growled out. Inuyasha went to open his mouth to argue, but Kagome interrupted him. "Say anything and I will "IT" you so hard that you will go to hell." Inuyasha gulped and nodded.

"The female is right Inuyasha, besides there are matters that we need to discuss now." Sesshomaru said before turning around and walking back into the palace.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in confusion, and Kagome just shrugged her tiny puppy shoulders in indifference. "We should probably see what he wants."

* * *

**A/N: _I wonder what Sesshomaru wants. Thanks for all the follows and reviews guys! Please review! Oh, and if you have any cool idea's let me know! I'm kinda writing on a whim... and the more funny it is the better!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_This story was inspired by a day dream I once had and a fanfic I once read. So here it is!_

* * *

**Puppy Trouble**

**Chapter Four: Kagome's fate and Inuyasha's thoughts**

* * *

'Smells good.' Kagome thought as curled up into Inuyasha's lap. She felt protected and safe, like he was her home. It was a very odd feeling, but she understood it on some level.

Even when she had been human, Kagome had always felt safe in Inuyasha's arms. It was that feeling that had made her fall somewhat in love with him.

Kagome understood that Inuyasha would never be hers, it was just how it was going to be and there was nothing that would change that. Inuyasha had forged a strong bound that had last through time itself and that was all she needed.

"-it is your birthright, Inuyasha." Kagome cocked her head and looked over at Sesshomaru with a questioning look. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's nervousness and it stood her fur up on ends.

A tiny growl erupted from her chest before she could stop herself; Inuyasha looked down at her and a soft growl started to admit from him. Kagome, against her will, started to fall asleep.

_DREAM_

Inu no Taishō, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father, sat in front of her on a pillow. They were in a middle of a beautiful meadow and the sun was bright above them.

"Kagome, I have been requested by the Kami to tell you something and to have you do a favor." Inu no Taishō gave her an intense stare that meant business.

She nodded her head for him to continue, "Inuyasha is not your soul mate, which you have guessed. Sesshomaru on the other hand is my dare. No don't you give me that look!" He said as Kagome gave him a stare that said 'You are so dead'.

"Why in the hell would you even think that Sesshomaru is my mate? Even an insane blind person can see that he clearly hates me!" Kagome said as her face began to get red with anger.

Inu no Taishō quickly threw his hands up in a non-threatening manner, "It wasn't my idea Kagome! The Kami choose this route for you! If I was them I probably would have done the same considering that you are a very powerful female, you would need an equally strong mate and Inuyasha just wasn't the right one."

"So what makes you think that I will follow destiny? What if I want another?" Kagome said softly.

Inu no Taishō gave her a sad look, "You will be barren and the youkai race will die out. Their whole race's fate rest in your hands and it is only you that can stop them from being wiped out. So the Kami have made sure that you will suffer for not following fate and in a way that would devastate you, not being able to have a child."

Kagome looked at him in rage and defeat. "The Kami's can go to hell! I have done nothing to deserve this fate! I have done everything in my hands to do this! If I mate with Sesshomaru, I will never feel love and will be alone! But… if the youkai race depends on it, then I will do it." She said with a blank face.

Her face was what scare Inu no Taishō, it was almost a replica's of Sesshomaru's but so much sadder. Kagome by nature was a warm person, so this was completely devastating for him.

"Before you can wake Kagome, I must teach you the way of demons and many more things." Inu no Taishō said, Kagome only nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha walked carefully towards his and Kagome's room, not wanting to wake her up. He looked down at her with a soft look, he didn't love her but he cared deeply for her. He sighed as he remembered when she had loved him, he just couldn't care for her that way and she had understood that when they had their talk.

Hell, he didn't even love Kikyou. That shell was just merely something left of his first love, but it had taken Kagome an arrow in the shoulder for him to understand that. He was glad that Kagome had saved him from another imprisonment against a tree, but he was upset that she had been hurt.

Kagome in a fit of rage had killed Kikyou when she had made a devastating blown in him, after Kikyou was dead; Kagome had then nursed him back to health even when he had turned into his beast. His beast had recognized her as his alpha bitch and had understood that there was more of a pack bond between them then one of lovers.

His beast had accepted her in full terms and was quite attached to her. There was only one bond that could over roll the one that they shared and that was one of a mate's, but since Inuyasha did not have a mate then he protected her as if she were his mate.

To his beast she was everything and they would protect her with their life, knowing that she would do the same only satisfied the beast even more. They were almost littermates, and that was what their bond entailed for Inuyasha.

The door that went to his room was decorated with their ancestry royal mark, the Crescent moon. Sesshomaru's mother only had the mark of the crescent moon on her forehead because she had been marked as pack by his father. Technically, she was his alpha bitch; Although, Kagome had over ridden that. The two females would eventually get in a fight for the tittle for alpha bitch; it was instincts to assert dominance.

That was why he and his brother got in multiple fights, to assert dominance on one another. Sesshomaru was his alpha, but now that he was a full demon his status as alpha was in jeopardy. If Inuyasha was to defeat Sesshomaru, then he would be ruler of the west and alpha male.

Inuyasha honestly didn't want his brother's title, he just want respect and acceptance. Sesshomaru had given that to him a long time ago, but now he had his brother's loyalty as well given that they had just gone through rites of pack. Sesshomaru had given his brother full acceptance and restored the mark of the west on his forehead, it was a flashing black and stood like a beacon against his tan skin.

He gently pushed the door open and went inside. Inuyasha was shocked as he looked at the room in front of him; it was beyond anything he had ever seen. The walls were silver in color, a moral of Inu's in youkai form painted the ceiling, the bed was round and looked kind of like Kagome's, and the bedding was bright red with a black crescent moon on it. There was also a table with two cushions on either side of it in the middle of the room, and on the far wall there was a fire place. On the left wall was an entrance to a hot springs. He could get use to this.

Inuyasha quickly made his way to the bed and put Kagome on it; Inuyasha then stripped himself of his clothes and only left his under hamaka's on. He then climbed into bed and cuddled Kagome into his chest, and then fell asleep.

Inuyasha awoke to the morning light streaming into the room; he looked down to see Kagome still asleep. He smiled softly before he leapt out of his bed and went into the hot springs, it felt so good to take a bath and unwind. He quickly dressed back into his fire rat and found that they had been washed.

He then looked over to the bed to find that Kagome was still asleep on the bed. Inuyasha didn't want her to wake up with him gone, so he gently scooped her into his arms and made his way to Sesshomaru's study.

Yesterday, Sesshomaru had made Inuyasha his second command. So Inuyasha would be shadowing his brother for the next few days to learn how to run the estate for when his brother needed to leave. Inuyasha would as be sparing with his brother so that he would learn more, he honestly wasn't looking forward to that part.

As he walked into Sesshomaru's study he found Sesshomaru reading papers, Inuyasha quickly sat on in a chair and waited for his brother to say something. He petted Kagome's fur softly as he waited for his brother.

Sesshomaru looked at him with a calculating stare, "Inuyasha how educated are you?" Inuyasha smirked softly at this; Kagome had been catching him up to her so that he would have an advantage in any educated situation.

"I know how to read, write, and also do math as well." His brother gave an approving look. "Who taught you these things?"

"Kagome did." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in his lap with narrowed eyes. "She is educated as well, and is quite advanced in many things. Kagome knows quite a bit." Inuyasha said with pride.

"Good, then you can help this Sesshomaru with the papers." Inuyasha nodded and grabbed a scroll of the desk and began to read it.

-Three hours later-

It was lunch time and they had just finished the last scroll a few minutes ago. Kagome was still asleep and this worried Inuyasha quite a bit, so he skipped lunch. He wasn't that hungry any way and neither was Sesshomaru so he was going to be taught the ropes on military situations.

As they made their way through the troops, who stared at Inuyasha and Kagome, one of the officers were walking towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The youkai was a fire Inu, his red hair was short and tied back just like Miroku's and he was shorter than Inuyasha. On his side, a sword was strapped.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask who this is accompanying you?" The male said to Sesshomaru as he stood in front of them. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he took in the officer.

"This is Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru's brother." Inuyasha was glad that Sesshomaru had not said anything about Kagome. The officer's eyes became wide as they stared Inuyasha down, it was then that the officer noticed the Kagome in his arms. He reached a hand out to touch the pup in awe, but Inuyasha growled deeply in his chest in warning.

"Officer Mire, this Sesshomaru would warn you not to touch his pack or the consequences would be dire." Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice before he walked away, Inuyasha closely behind him.

Seeing Inuyasha's look Sesshomaru spoke. "The female is my pack as well, Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru would never allow a pack mate to be harmed." Inuyasha just nodded as they began to walk towards the dojo.

* * *

Kagome looked at Inu no Taishō with amusement as he tried to tell her about mating with a straight face, it was quite funny and punishment in his own right.

"-after that the male will bite the female on the shoulder and the female will recuperate this bite. Their souls, energy, life force will combine as one in an unbreakable bound. From this bound youkai's, depending on the types will get different types of gifts. For example, Inu's mates can communicate telepathically and will always be able to locate their mate in danger."

Kagome nodded in understanding, this was the last information that she would need. Everything else had already been covered, so the only thing that need be covered is the different bond types and the effects they had on different youkai.

* * *

Inuyasha took his stance again, Sesshomaru was watching from across the room with Kagome on his lap. His general was teaching him more advanced fighting forms; it was one of the things he needed to learn. His brother had said that his fighting skills were acceptable, but there was something's he needed to brush up on.

It was hard to focus, he was worried about Kagome. So in return Inuyasha had gotten quite a bit of gashes on him, it didn't really bother him though. He had after all had his brother's hand shoved through his stomach once.

Sesshomaru's general was actually his cousin Inumaru. He honestly didn't know that he had a cousin, so this was interesting news to him. It also made it special to him, because his brother could have chosen his cousin instead of him to be his second.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and was enraged at the sight she saw. Inuyasha was being attacked by another male, and mere seconds she leapt from where she was and at the transformed mid leap. She crashed into the familiar looking male and quickly wrestled him into a choke hold.

She was about to kill the male, but was stopped by Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome-." He said softly, as he came towards her. "-that youkai is not a threat. Let him go." Kagome let out a soft growl in the youkai's ear before throwing him across the room.

Kagome quickly walked over to Inuyasha and began to heal his injuries with her reiki; he let out a soft purr as she did so. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and began to dress her necked form in his haori; Kagome just put her face into his chest and nuzzled him for comfort.

"Inuyasha, get a hold of you bitch." Inumaru said in a growl like voice, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

Kagome stiffened at the voice and went to attack the male again but was quickly held back by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at her eyes; they were pure black and solid. "Inuyasha let her go." Inuyasha hesitated but did as his brother said.

Kagome flew at Inumaru…

* * *

**A/N: _I wonder what Sesshomaru wants. Thanks for all the follows and reviews guys! Please review! Oh, and if you have any cool idea's let me know! I'm kinda writing on a whim... and the more funny it is the better!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_This story was inspired by a day dream I once had and a fanfic I once read. So here it is!_

* * *

**Puppy Trouble**

**Chapter Five: Fight**

* * *

Kagome flew at Inumaru in rage. A growl escaped her mouth just before she met the floor right in front of him. Kagome was not mad at Inumaru for calling her a bitch, it was a term for a respected Inu female and that was fine with her. It was the fact that he had threatened her and Inuyasha, not only that but he had told her that she was something to control.

And that, well, it triggered the beast within.

She circled Inumaru with a calculating gaze, seeing that he had an open in his defense she went for it. Kagome quickly faked a throw at the open, as Inumaru quickly went to attack her with a fist to the face. Kagome took the blow and punched him as hard as she could; like she counted on the sound of rips cracking met her ears.

Inumaru let out a yelp and with this tiny distraction, Kagome leapt at him and with a graceful twist she hit him in the chest with a kick. The kick threw him into the wall and it shook the foundation of the building. Inumaru quickly went into a defense crouch, but Kagome was already there.

She latched her teeth into his shoulder blade and tore; Inumaru yelped and twisted his head to bite Kagome but only scratched her with his teeth. Inumaru growled as he saw Kagome land in front of Inuyasha in a crouch, a deep growl came from her chest.

Inumaru leapt towards the pair only to crash into Kagome in midair, they crashed to the floor in a ball of fury. Yelps, barks, and growls all came from the wrestling blur on the floor. The scent of blood put Inuyasha on edge because it was Kagome's.

A few seconds later the pair paused, Kagome had her teeth latched on Inumaru throat and was growling in a deep voice. The words clearly said that Inumaru needed to submit or she would tear his throat out, and he would die.

Inumaru after a few minutes let out a whimper of submission. Kagome lightly bit into his throat and leapt away, she then transformed back into her puppy form at Inuyasha's feet. His haori landed around her in a pile, Inuyasha gently picked her up being careful of her injuries.

"Take her to the pack room, This Sesshomaru will be there soon." Inuyasha nodded and went to the room quickly with a bleeding Kagome in his arms.

_XOX_

Inuyasha eyes where blood red as he gently licked her wounds, Kagome would whimper know and again, but that was it. She was now in her human form and was even more beautiful; Kikyou, in Inuyasha's mind, had nothing on her.

Her skin was a golden color and shined in the dim light, her hair was in light curls and was so black that it was almost purple or blue; on each cheek a delicate yellow marking ran across it, her body was that of a goddess and he planned to worship her as one.

Inuyasha loved the taste of her sweet blood, it was the taste of power and he lasted after it. Her blood made his beast purr with love at the little women he held. He gently rubbed one of her elfin ears to sooth the pain as he licked her wounds clean.

Inuyasha tensed when he heard a soft growl from in front of him, his eyes landed on who made it. Sesshomaru stood in front of him with only his under hamaka's on. His bare chest had a few blood splatters on it, but other than that he was spotless.

'Bitch.' Sesshomaru growled out when his eyes fell on Kagome, his voice was affectionate and primal as he spoke in Inu language.

Inuyasha watched him warily through red eyes, Kagome was his pack. Even though they were both in Sesshomaru's pack, Inuyasha had full rights on Kagome because she was his Alpha Bitch and there was nothing that Sesshomaru could do about that.

Kagome would have to accept Sesshomaru as her pack before he had anything on her, and Inuyasha was grateful that she hadn't yet. Kagome still needed to know what it meant to be in a pack, Inuyasha had always treated her as his bitch. He did this so no other demon or human could have her; it also protected her from a forced mating.

Kagome was his.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed down at him as Inuyasha growled at him. Sesshomaru let out a growl in return; it wasn't a threatening one but was one of acceptance. Later, they would have to show the miko what an Inu pack consisted of, but not now.

A soft grow like purr emitted from both the male Inu's as Kagome let loose a whimper in her sleep. She immediately calmed down as she heard the comforting sound. Inuyasha gently picker her up and moved her towards the hot springs, careful not to aggravate her wounds.

Kagome eyes snapped open when her wounds began to sting in aggravation as the hot water washed over them. Her pitch black eyes landed on Inuyasha and relaxed as they met his red ones, he was her rock and warmth. He kept her safe, so she curled into him as he sat her on his lap.

Inuyasha let out a growl of approval and licked her neck before he started to bathe her. Sesshomaru was gently running his hand through her hair and began washing it. Kagome started to almost purr with pleasure at all the attention.

She could defiantly get used to this.

Kagome found that she did not mind being nude with these males, in fact she almost enjoyed it. Kagome leaned up and gave Inuyasha a kiss on his brow before she cuddled into his chest and closed her eyes. She was just so tired.

XXX

Next day…

Kagome awoke to the feel of bodies pressed against her and the softness of something on her skin. Her eyes snapped open to find the face of Sesshomaru right in front of her. Sesshomaru eyes were closed and his face was relaxed, he looked so at peace.

It was then that she heard the slow beat of his heart signaling that he was asleep. Kagome went to move and froze when she heard a growl from behind her, she gently rolled around to face the owner of the growl.

She came face to face with Inuyasha. His eyes were barely opened and you could see that he was tired. Kagome pressed her nude form against his, she sighed and loved the way there skin felt pressed up against each other.

Inuyasha let out a soft growl and went back to sleep with his head on her breast. Kagome giggled softly and ran her hands through his hair and looked down into his sleeping face. Seeing that he was in a deeper sleep, her hand went down to his tail.

She grabbed his tail and began to pet it. The tail was so smooth and soft, she gasped when it curled around her hand. Her eyes looked at it in wonder and began threading the other hand through the soft fur.

Kagome was giggling soft as the tail wiggled and didn't notice that someone had woken up and they were not happy…

* * *

**Uh-oh... Kagome's in for it. Please review cause I love it when you do!**


End file.
